Vocaloid Chiz
by idk-what-i'm-doing
Summary: It's a story idea, but I need help! Mature just in case and because of Gakupo .
1. Chapter 1

Megurine Luka: girl, 20 years old, 5'3.77", 92 pounds Kagamine Rin: girl, 14 years old, 4'11.84", 94 pounds Kagamine Len: boy, 14 years old, 5'1.41", 103 pounds Hatsune Miku: girl, 16 years old, 5'2.2", 92 pounds Kaito: boy, 20 years old, 5'10.07"  
>Meiko Sakine: girl, 16 years old, 5'3", 103 pounds Meiko:<br>Gakupo Kamoi:  
>Megapoid:<br>Lily:

So, It's going to be romance(duh, this is me we're talking about!), and I need to know the names of all the Vocaloids and information on them. I really only need age and gender. Miku isn't going to be the main character, and I might stick Black Rock Shooter in there just because I love her(is she even a vocaloid?). So give me some ideas, information, and fill the form below cause I need some OC's.

Name:  
>Gender:<br>Birthday:  
>Appearance:(can send me a link)<br>Personality:  
>Hobbies:<br>Talents:(singing, dancing, etc...)  
>Favorites:<br>Least Favorites:  
>Worst Fear:<br>Crush/In a relationship with:  
>Anything else: <p>


	2. It's Beginning

**Rebecca:** Hey! I have no idea what this story should be called, so tell me! I don't own Vocaloid or anything related to Vocaloid, lie it's characters.

**Hatsune Miku's POV**

A new age was beginning and we could all feel it coming. We main Vocaloids weren't good enough anymore. The talent agents wanted new singers, more interesting singers. It hurt us, how could it not? New girls and boys would be coming and they'd take a liking to the prettier and more handsome ones such as myself and Kaito. Everyone knew I was the star of all of the Vocaloids. Kaito was my man, so he was the male lead. None of these new singers were going to get in my way for glory and fame! I would resort to nasty things to keep my fame and my man. I already knew Luka had her eyes on him, but some pink-haired whore was NOT going to take Kaito from me! Gumi didn't seem interested in any of the guys that she ever encountered. I bet she's a lesbian, FREAK!

I was getting ready for a date with Kaito, applying the finishing touches on my killer lipstick and eye shadow. Kaito had been pulling away lately, I was going to make him closer. I was going to have sex with him. And he was going to love it. There was a ring at the doorbell. "Hello!" I called.

"It's me!" Kaito's voice called from the other side of the door.

I bolted to the door and swung it open. "Hey, babe. Ready for tonight?" I leaned against the door and batted eyes.

"Hi, Miku," he wasn't all that dressed up. I couldn't believe it! I was looking so damn sexy and he didn't even dress up.

"You look… nice, as usual." I gave him a flattering and flirty smile.

"Thanks… I guess. So, where're we going?" He didn't watch my face in awe like he should have. Why wasn't he interested in me anymore?

"We could just stay in. Ya know," I leaned in really close to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm feeling kind of horny."

He pulled away and made a disgusted ugh sound. "Miku, you're 16. This isn't going to happen, I'm going home," and he walked away to his car and drove off.

I hmphed and slammed the door. "WTF!" I get all sexy and gorgeous for him, and he just leaves! I picked up my phone and dialed the number of a good friend of mine, I was going to get back at Kaito.

"Hello?" He picked up his phone, yes!

"Mikuo, I need you to come over… Now!"

"Why?"

"Do you want to have sex with me or not?" I growled into the phone.

"I'm on my w-" I hung up on him. If I wasn't going to sleep with Kaito, then I'd make him jealous with me having sex with Mikuo. It was simple and Mikuo had been going crazy for me since we met.

**Aria's POV**

I was applying the bright, yet dark, glittering makeup onto my pale face. I had become a master at picking the right colors to make my purple eyes pop and to make it show despite the bright lights. I looked at myself in my changing room's mirror, trying not to be ashamed of performing for people who only cheered for my body. I hoped my brother, who was in the audience, would not be ashamed. I was a circus performer, a dancer, a contortionist, and a trapeze artist. But the ringmaster put me in such small clothing that most of the audience, which was filled with men, came to get a peek at my curvy yet small body.

"Yo, Komorine! Someone wants to see ya!" The ringmaster shouted out.

I stood up, facing the door, to see a business man coming through the door with a briefcase. I bowed my head. "Hello," my voice was small and scared. I had encountered many men with a similar business feeling to them who had taken advantage of me.

He bowed his head back to me. "Hello, miss. I would like to talk to you about your career. Please," he gestured towards my chair, "sit."

"What about my career?" I had learned not to let these men take advantage of me anymore, but I still sat down.

"I've seen you perform a few times and I've spoken to some of your colleagues, I've heard that you sing. That you sing very well. I am a talent agent for a company called Vocaloid, and I'm looking for new talent." He pulled out a little card from his jacket and stuck it out to me. "Come to this location by this coming Tuesday and enroll in the nearby high school if you are interested in becoming a professional singer because I believe that you can do it."

I took the card from him as he got up and began walking away. "But-"

He turned around to face me. "And I don't believe that you should be in a job like this wearing clothes lie that at the age of 14." He left and I stayed sitting, thinking about what life could be like.

My twin brother walked in. "You should do it."

I got up and glared at my twin brother. "Hitoshi! Were you listening?"

"Yeah, I was. You need to do this, we need to do this. You're a beautiful singer, and you don't get nervous when I'm around. You deserve to live a life where you don't get raped."

My eyes got very wide and I could feel my face flushing. "You knew?"

He looked down to the floor. "I knew…"

"Then I'll do it."

Hitoshi wrapped his arms around me, filling me with warmth. "Good."


	3. Badass Girls

**Rebecca: Still can't think of a damn name for this story! Geeze, I'm HUNGRY!**

**Miku: Fat ass!**

**Aria: Whore!**

**Miku: Don't call me a whore!**

**Aria: Imma fucking kill you, WHORE!**

**Miku: *pounces on Aria***

**Aria: *beats the crap out of Miku***

**Rebecca: I don't own Vocaloid, it's characters, or really anything. ENJOY!**

**Meiko's POV**

I was walking down the school hallway(The high school included a college, I know it's weird) when I saw Miku and Kaito arguing, this should be interesting. I hid around the corner, peaking over so I could see them, and listened.

"Look, if this is about last night, then that's your problem! But I am d-"

Miku cut Kaito off, "It's not about last night! It's about you and your crappy attitude! I'm trying to be romantic and make this work but you're fucking it up! I can't believe you!"

Kaito looked at Miku in disgust. "Can't believe me! I'm not the one who fucked someone else because the other wouldn't fuck me! You're a whore, you hear me! A Fucking WHORE!" Kaito shouted so loud, his voice quivering in his anger.

Miku burst into fat tears. "But Kaito, I didn't have sex with him…"

"I know you did!"

"Kaito, I pro-"

"Fuck off!" Kaito began walking towards me, so I scrambled around to act like I hadn't listened.

"Hey, Kaito." I said in my cheeriest tone of voice.

"Go away!" I winced, he must have saw me because of the next thing he said, "I-I'm sorry, Meiko. I'm just… frustrated."

"I get it, sorry. Need a hug?" I smiled, making him smile.

"Yes, my love! And I don't just want a hug, I want your heart. I love you, and I always have. You are my princess, my shining star. Let us run away together!" Kaito said in my daydream, but what he actually said was, "Sure." We hugged and went to class.

**Mio Nekone's POV**

Everyone in the class(yes, they're in school) was buzzing about the news. New Vocaloids were needed. The teacher wasn't in the room. All the girls who thought they were talented were practicing their annoying singing and all the guys who thought they were cool were acting like douche bags and everyone was avoiding me. Well, it's pretty much a normal day.

"Hey, Mio! Do you have any talents?" Lindsey, the popular bitch of school, tried confronting me. She liked to think that she was better than me, but I knew that I sang better than anyone in this school, in this town.

"Of course I do," I said in my cold voice.

"Why not show us then? Prove yourself right." The bitch smirked.

I stood up, that boiling feelings was beginning. "I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Oh, I think you do."

"And **I** think I don't." My voice was starting to get louder, people were looking at us.

"_Do_ it, shorty!"

And that's when I got mad. I took a few steps until I as about a foot away from her, then I swung my fist and connected it with her covered-in-makeup face. She dropped to the floor and I smirked a little. The door swung open, a violet haired boy walked in. The hotty(hottie?) of our school, Takase Konone, senior, also my best friend.

"What did you do, Mio?" His was cool, like he freaking _always_ is.

"Why do you always assume _I_ did something?"

"Because it's_ always_ you."

"Lindsey was being annoying so I hit her." She was still crying on the ground.

By now, all the girls were buzzing about the school hotty being in out classroom. Lindsey got up, still kind of crying. "Takase," she was really overdoing the crying so it sounded like Ta-ka-se, "that crazy girl _hit_ me." She held him and buried her head into his chest.

"Ugh, I'm leaving." I walked out the door, spitting on Lindsey before I exited. I quickly made my way out of the school and over to an alley so I could destroy some trashcan. My mom said I needed therapy, but that was before I ditched.

"A bit mad are we?" A man in a suit smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I faced him, ready to beat his ass.

"I might have a good outlet for you. I've heard you're the best singer in this town. Want to be a Vocaloid?"

"Who the fuck told you that?" I pretty much growled it at him.

"Your friend, Mr. Konone." He stared me down.

"Fine, but he has to tag along." I smirked, I was going to fuck this guy's mind up.

**Yone Hikaru's POV**(Yone is her first name right?)

I hadn't been to the Vocaloid studios since I was a small child, I couldn't believe I had been invited back into the business. This time with Kiba Akine(right way? I put in the American format, so if I fucked up tell me), he was talented but I would never say that. My creator, Crypton, had been like a dad to me until my creepy and gothic personality took place. Then he shunned me and kicked me out of the Vocaloid business. The only picture I had of us together was taken when I was young and had pink hair, I dyed it gray now. I left it at his house, I bet he burned it.

"Hey, what's up with your hair?" Some guy was yelling from an alley. Oh no, was Kiba getting bullied again. It was around the time he was going to crack, too. I went to check it out.

"Nothing's up with my hair." Kiba was being surrounded by a bunch of college dickheads.

"What a pussy, I bet he's a fag, too!" One of the guys shoved him.

"Just go away!"

That sent the college guys into a fit of laughter. "Geeze, he _is_ a fucking fag!" That guy kicked Kiba's leg, making him fall over.

I pulled over my pocket knife, it was a pretty big pocket knife, and approached silently. "It's going to be a pleasure hurting you." That got there attention. I kicked one of the guys in the face as he turned toward me, he fell backwards. Jumping over to the other guys, I punched one in the gut a cut the other in the groin. The first guy got up and tried to hit me. I dodged and stabbed him in his side. The second guy got up and I punched him in the jaw, probably breaking it. The third guy attempted to get up so I kicked him in the chest. The second guy tried to get up again, punching me in my side. OW! I elbowed him side and hit the top of his head with the blunt end of my knife. They were all down on the ground, the first guy still awake. I punched him in the head and went to see how Kiba was doing.

"Holy shit! You just beat up 3 college guys!"

"Stop being so defenseless and get up. We're going to be late for out Vocaloid meeting." I helped him up and we began walking back to the Vocaloid studios.


	4. Naughty, Naughty Gakupo

Rebecca: HAY! New chapter.

Aria: I get to SING today! XD

Miku: I'm a better singer.

Aria:*shoots miku* Not anymore.

Rebecca: I don't own Vocaloid, yet.

**Luna's POV**

They had just called my name so I walked onto the stage. This was my chance, I was going to become a Vocaloid! I just hoped I could project, I didn't know a single one of these people! Geeze, screw my shyness.

"What will you be singing tonight?" One of the 3 men sitting on a booth in the middle of the theatre said through a microphone.

"I'll be singing Dear You." I said into the microphone with my small voice.

"Begin."

I nodded at the orchestra, they began the music.

_I'm wondering where you are and what you are doing now._

_Are you at the other side of this blue sky?_

_There used to be something filling my empty heart._

_Now that I lost it I can see it was you._

_How you had always been the one that could cheer me up._

_How you had given me so many smiles._

_The price I must pay for what I've lost_

_is much too big and impossible to bear._

_Though I reach out the furthest that I can,_

_and I try to bring back a life I would've had._

_As if it were wind it slips right through my hand,_

_and although I see it I cannot reach._

_Not knowing what to do and no one I can turn to._

_Slowly I feel ho my heart starts to fade._

_But all of your smiles that I have in my memories_

_cheer me up like you did before._

_And once again I'll go back to those days._

_I know that this time I won't make mistakes._

_I promise that I'll show nothing but smiles_

_standing high right by your side._

_I'm wondering where you are and what you are doing now._

_Are you at the other side of this blue sky?_

_Promise me that you'll show me your timid smile._

_I had never hoped for anything more._

I stepped back, a little, from the microphone. "Thank your for having me tonight."

"Thank you, goodnight." Another man said.

I nodded and left the stage. OMG I SUPER DUPER HOPE I BECOME A VOCALOID. As I was thinking loudly I bumped into someone, someone with long purple hair.

"Oops, looks like a little Vocaloid to-be is lost." He smiled and winked at me, holy chiz he's kind of beautiful.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." I could my face getting warmer. "H-How do you get into the audience?"

He looked at me for a little and then smirked. "Follow me." He led me through some props and light stuff until we went through a door and into a dimly lit little room.

"Um… This is a closet." Why must I always state the obvious?

"I know." He pinned me to the wall and nuzzled my neck, nibbling at my ear a bit(I'm trying to make it kinda sexy, idk how this is appealing though).

I managed to push him back for a second. "What are you doing?"

He payed no attention and pushed himself back onto me. Kissing me. Touching me. He held me face with one hand and wrapped my thigh and leg around him with his other hand. It was getting so hot and we were so close. I was just letting this happen. I was even kind of enjoying it. I wrapped an arm around his back, pushing him closer to me. My other hand rubbed the arm that held my thigh. He moved his hand from my face down to my back, inching it's way down. I kissed him back, hard. The heat was getting to my head. The desire was swimming through my veins, I felt so hot. I was boiling. I let him start lifting my shirt up because I wanted it to happen.

Then the door opened and a girl with short orangeish-brown hair saw us. "Gakupo, get out of the closet."

He rushed away and my mind came back to reality. I fixed my clothes and hair. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

She smiled, "It's ok, Gakupo has his way with most girls. I'll show you to the audience." She led me to the audience(the opposite direction).

As I was watching other people sing, I could've sworn I saw the guy with purple hair looking at me.

**Twila's POV**

My brothers and I were auditioning together and we were going to be Vocaloids together. We were always together. "We'll be singing Honey."

The music kicked on and we all prepared ourselves to sing our designated parts. We danced what we had been practicing for weeks. Finally we all sang, "Honey, honey!… Honey, honey!" We dance some more until my part.

"Honey, it is your fault I have this feeling. The melody of love which has to… be set to repeat inside of my heart."

Taylor sang, "Honey! How do you seem to know everything about me? I wish I could express these hidden feelings I have for you."

Noen sang, "If we are laughing or crying…"

My part! "I want to only be with you." We all sang, "I want to make the distance between our hearts zero. Sending to you, honey, words of love I wrote. I seem to use a lot of cute emoticons. Let's make it a secret between you and me."

Noen sang, "Now message me your love." I chimed in with Noen, "Please call me, call me, honey. The sweet words I wrote while updating the blog my heart had made."

Taylor and I sang, "I will never tire you! I will always love you! I will be happy!"

We all sang, "Hey, won't you please tell me about you my darling?… Honey, honey! Honey, honey!"

Taylor sang, "Honey, it is your fault I was this feeling. The earphones of love which you gave me… repeat the same song over to my heart."

I sang, "Honey! Why is it I can only seem to hear your voice? My head's filled with hearts. What could this possibly mean?"

Noen and I sang, "All of our joy and our sorrow." Then I sang, "I want to share it all with you." We all sang, "So could you feel the same way that I feel for you? Sending to you honey words of love I wrote. I seem to use a lot of cute emoticons. Let's make it a secret between you and me. Please call me, call me, honey. The sweet words I wrote… while updating the blog my heart had made. I will never tire you! I will always love you! I will be happy! Hey, won't you please tell me about you, my darling?"

I ended the song, "Honey, honey!… Honey, honey!"

We bowed. "Thank you." And left the stage to go into the audience.

Rebecca: YAY! This chapter is done!


	5. How do you flirt if you're a 14 year old

**Rebecca: **I'm lazy, so this is just another auditioning chapter. I think I introduced all of the OC's(correct me if I am wrong), so now I can just get on with the story and mix them in.

**Black Rock Shooter: **And I'm going to be in the story! Yay! I just need a name, because no one's is going to call me Black or Shooter or BRS, it's weird. I'm 16, like that biotch Miku, but I need a name. So comment your name ideas.

**Mio:** I even get to sing today… FUCK YAH!

**Rebecca:** I don't own Vocaloid.

**Mio's POV**

Takase and I were going to audition together, of course. We were waiting for our names to be called backstage. Takase leaned in towards me, VERY closely. "Break a leg," he whispered, almost inaudibly. He got really close, I think he was trying to warm my cold skin or something. Whatever he was trying to do, it made me feel better when he was close.

"You, too," I whispered a little louder than his.

"Come onto the stage, Mio Nekone and Takase Konone!" We walked onto the stage and took our places by the microphones. "What will you be singing?"

"Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes, by Panic at the Disco," I answered.

"Begin." The music began, so we started singing:

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress._

_Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

_I've got more wit_

_A better kiss_

_A hotter touch_

_A better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet_

_Sweetie you had me._

_Girl I was it look past the sweat._

_Better love deserving of._

_Exchanging body heat_

_In the passenger's seat_

_No no no_

_You know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!_

_So testosterone boys, and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat?_

_And hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys, and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat?_

_And hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us_

_Oh camera man swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought_

_Where was it that we last left off? (let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick_

_I hope you didn't expect, that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus._

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!_

_So testosterone boys, and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat?_

_And hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys, and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat?_

_And hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat!_

_Dance to this beat!_

_Dance to this beat!_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster_

_I've got more wit_

_A better kiss_

_A hotter touch_

_A better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet_

_Sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it look past the sweat_

_Better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat_

_In the passenger seat_

_No no no_

_You know it will always be just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster faster!_

_So testosterone boys, and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat?_

_And hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys, and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat?_

_And hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys, and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat!_

_So testosterone boys, and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat!_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster_

"Thank you for having us," Takase nodded and led me off stage. "You did good." I chuckled a bit. "What?" He got more flustered when I laughed some more.

"You're so calm and uptight all the time, it's funny!" I laughed more.

"I'm not uptight," Takase was starting to get a bit mad(oh no! teehee).

"You kind of are," I was still laughing.

"Ugh!" Takase put one hand on my face and the other hand on the back and gave me the softest yet strongest kiss ever.

**Aria Komorine's POV**

I was tuning up my cello, SO happy that I get to play it for the audition. Some original Vocaloids were backstage, a lot of them gave my brother and I dirty looks. Two blonde ones- about my age, a boy and a girl- were talking to each other, arguing I think. Finally, the boy came over here, so I got more interested in tuning up my cello.

"Hello, I'm Len Kagamine. Are you trying out to be a Vocaloid?" He looked really sweet and cute.

"Yeah, I'm trying out. I-I'm Aria Komorine, my brother is Hitoshi. He's over there, by the window." I pointed out my brother, making my long and very formal dress move with me. You always have to wear a pretty dress when you're playing the cello.

"Komorine? Like Komori-uta? Haha, you're a lullaby."

"N-… Well, I guess it's like Komori-uta." I tried to correct him, but his smile was so innocent and cute. Oh geeze, did I have a crush on someone the first day in this town?

"Len!" The blonde girl called, glaring at me a little.

"I have to go, that Rin calling me."

"Your girlfriend?" Oh geeze! Mental self-punch! I can't believe I just asked that!

He just giggled. "No, silly Komori-uta. She's my twin sister." He patted my head and went back to his sister.

"Aria and Hitoshi Komorine!" We walked onto the stage, I prepared to play my cello. "What will you be singing?"

Hitoshi said, "Still doll."

"Begin." The background music started, and I began playing my cello. Such a beautiful sound.

*cello opening*

_Hi miss alice_

_In your glass eyes, what kind of dreams_

_Are you seeing?_

_Entrancing you?_

_As yet, my split heart is_

_Drifting away_

_Stuck within a crevice_

_Are my patched up memories_

*cello piece*

_Hi miss alice_

_By your lips of sincerity, who's love_

_Are you casting away?_

_Casting away?_

_Already my words are spinning_

_From my feverish tongue_

_Cutting reality, singing love again_

_No longer singing_

_Still you do not answer_

*cello piece*

I gave a small smile to them, "Thank you, goodbye for now." Hitoshi and I got up and walked off the stage. Len came up to me. "You did really great!" He hugged me, softly yet bursting with excitement.

"Thank you." I gave a little curtsey, WTF why did I curtsey?

He giggled, "Goodbye for now, Komori-uta." He patted my head and went back to his sister. I went to the and found a seat.

**Hitoshi's POV**

I was looking out the window as my sister was making a fool of herself in front of some boy. It was pouring and gray and sad outside. There was a girl outside. She was in a little black dress, really pale, probably really cold, she had black hair in uneven in length ponytails, and she had the most piercing beautiful blue eyes. She looked back at me. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then she mouthed something that looked like "help me." I needed to find this girl. Then Aria's and my name were called. I nodded at her and pried myself from the window.

**Yone Hikaru's POV**

I was helping to clean Kiba up, alleys made boys dirty. "You need to protect yourself better."

"But my little fourth light will protect me," he smiled carelessly, like he always does. But I could tell he was sad. It wasn't fair that someone as good as Kiba got pushed around so much. He was the nicest guy ever, I was undeserving of him(right now he's thinking: I don't deserve someone as good as Yone to take care of me).

"You don't always have to smile. You can let your bad side show, sometimes." I said, in more of a whisper. I didn't like to be nice, it wasn't really me.

"I'm fine, trust me. The bullying doesn't bother me." He looked down as I washed his forehead.

"Don't lie to me." Yes! My voice was as hard as titanium, perfect.

He looked up at me, "I'm sorry." Kiba grabbed hold of me and sobbed into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him lightly and rested, kind of, my head on his. Just letting him cry.

"Yone Hikaru and Kiba Akine!" Kiba straightened himself up and we walked onto the stage. "What will you be singing?"

"Vicarious, by Tool." I positioned the microphone correctly.

"Begin." Kiba and I glance at each other for a second and began singing:

_Eye on the TV_

_'cause tragedy thrills me_

_Whatever flavour_

_It happens to be like;_

_Killed by the husband_

_Drowned by the ocean_

_Shot by his own son_

_She used the poison in his tea_

_And kissed him goodbye_

_That's my kind of story_

_It's no fun 'til someone dies_

_Don't look at me like_

_I am a monster_

_Frown out your one face_

_But with the other_

_Stare like a junkie_

_Into the TV_

_Stare like a zombie_

_While the mother_

_Holds her child_

_Watches him die_

_Hands to the sky crying_

_Why, oh why?_

_'cause I need to watch things die_

_From a distance_

_Vicariously I, live while the whole world dies_

_You all need it too, don't lie_

_Why can't we just admit it?_

_Why can't we just admit it?_

_We won't give pause until the blood is flowing_

_Neither the brave nor bold_

_The writers of stories sold_

_We won't give pause until the blood is flowing_

_I need to watch things die_

_From a good safe distance_

_Vicariously I, live while the whole world dies_

_You all feel the same so_

_Why can't we just admit it?_

_Blood like rain come down_

_Drawn on grave and ground_

_Part vampire_

_Part warrior_

_Carnivore and voyeur_

_Stare at the transmittal_

_Sing to the death rattle_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la-lie_

_Credulous at best, your desire to believe in angels in the hearts of men._

_Pull your head on out your hippy haze and give a listen._

_Shouldn't have to say it all again._

_The universe is hostile. so Impersonal. devour to survive._

_So it is. So it's always been._

_We all feed on tragedy_

_It's like blood to a vampire_

_Vicariously I, live while the whole world dies_

_Much better you than I_

We finished singing and nodded. Kiba said thank you, but I was already off stage. It made me remember Crypton when I performed. I hated it. Kiba came up to me and just put a hand on my shoulder, but that meant everything to me.

**Black Rock Shooter's POV**

I was cold and wet, but I kept staring back at him. At the boy in the window of the Vocaloid Auditorium. He stared back, it was a mutual thing. Finally, I said, "Help me!" He looked away for a second, nodded, and then left. "No, don't leave me!" I yelled before I realized it. I shivered again and ran to the door of the auditorium, it was unlocked.

Rebecca: The end! For now, of course.

Black Rock Shooter: Heck yah!

Miku: I wasn't even in this chapter!

Rebecca: Review please!


	6. Well, That Happened Fast

**Rebecca:** This is first chapter where everyone's at school, yay! Auditions are over, all of the OC's got into the Vocaloid system, even a mysterious black-haired girl who no one knows.

**BRS:** I even have a name! Kurona Akemi, I know it's beautiful! But Rebecca didn't think of it.

**Rebecca:** That's right, Nami Uchiha 1313 and HitodeDaikazoku thought of the name. So go and tell them how amazing they are! Also tell all of the people who made the OC's, BrunaMoonLight Torako-chan '.life.x… and asianchibi99, how amazing they are! Enjoy the story.

**Twila's POV**

All of the new Vocaloids had been enrolled into the same school, after a week we all settled in a little. Rin and I had become close friends, best friends. We often talked about the other Vocaloids, especially the new ones… and Len. It seemed they were really close, too close. They were twins, I hope she realized that she couldn't be with him, it was weird.

"Rin, does Len have a girlfriend?" I asked her one day.

"Of course not. We're together to much for any other girl to be in his life." Rin smiled a little. Ouch, that hurt my feelings. I guess in a way it was true, he didn't spend enough time with other girls to like them.

"But what about the girl with the cello?" Ever since I had become friends with Rin, some dark-haired girl who played the cello had been hanging out with Len.

"She's nothing." Rin was sweet, but she could get so jealous.

**Aria's POV**

Hitoshi had been going on about some pretty black-haired girl, so I took a different period of band than him. Luckily, Len took this period of band and hey played keyboard next to me. Sadly, Rin hated me. Len and I had become good friends, I think I really liked him. Oh god, Rin was going to scalp me!

"Hey Komori-uta." Len patted my head, as he always did.

"You know, it's hurtful how you don't my name." He ALWAYS called me Komori-uta.

"Pfft! I know your name… It starts with an a?" We both laughed and got ready for band class. As I was tuning my cello, again, Len whispered, "Ya know, we should go out some time." He sounded nervous. OMG! :3 Was he nervous? OMFG! DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT!

I instantly blushed, deeply. "L-Like on a date?"

"Yes…" His voice cracked.

"Where would we go?" I stared intently at my cello, hoping he didn't see my RED face.

"Dinner, of course." He patted my head as the teacher walked into the classroom. I finished tuning my cello and smiled back at Len.

**Kurona Akemi's POV**

I had been doing good at being secretive about being a Vocaloid. I had seen the boy from the window a few times and I wanted, oh how I wanted, to tap him on the shoulder and say hi. But I couldn't let anyone know I was there, or they'd turn on me again. The original Vocaloids hated me, not Len because Len doesn't hate anyone. They kicked me out because I'm better than all of them, really I am!

"Hey! New girl! Move outta my way, I'm trying to get to my locker." Miku said from behind me. OH NO! I froze in fear. "I said MOVE!" She shoved me to the ground. My hat fell off, spilling out 2 uneven black ponytails. I looked up at her in horror. "Oh my GAWD! It's you!"

I scrambled up and grabbed my bag, trying to make an escape. Miku grabbed my arm and pulled me(or threw me) against the lockers. "Miku, no!" I squealed a little.

"Why are you here, bitch? I thought we kicked you out," she growled.

"Th-" Miku put her hands around me neck. "They*cough* let me back i-in."

"Miku, what are you-" Kaito's eyes widened hen he realized it was me. "Black Rock Shooter."

"That's no-*cough*-t my name!" I choked out, trying to pry Miku's hands off of my neck.

A crowd had formed, I even saw the boy from the window. "Damn it, Miku, stop! Kaito, do something!" The boy pushed Kaito aside and shoved Miku across the hallway. I fell, coughing into his arms. I didn't enjoy being helpless. "Kaito, why didn't you do anything?" He held me closer.

"She… I'm a bit surprised." Kaito stared at me.

"They let me back in, deal with it," I said just loud enough for Kaito to hear it.

He knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm glad your back. I never thought you were all that bad." I remember that he never cared about me, just stopped the others from killing me. Literally.

"Whatever," I buried my head into the boy's chest and latched onto his leather jacket. Kaito walked away, the boy held me close. "What's your name?"

"Hitoshi Komorine, you?"

"Kurona Akemi." I pulled out of his grasp and pecked his cheek, then went to class.

Rebecca: I know it's short, but review!


	7. Isn't Love Weird?

**Rebecca:** Hi! This chapter is going to have some drama in it, TEHE! Naughty, naughty, Gakupo. I hope he's not too much of a pervert. ;P

**Luna:** I have friends! :D

**Rebecca:** I don't own Vocaloid, enjoy.

**Luna's POV**

I had made a few friends since we all enrolled into this school. Kurona, Gumi, Yone, Kiba, Hitoshi, Mio, Takase, and sometimes Meiko hung out with me. I was still a little shy around them, but I was getting more and more comfortable everyday. Hitoshi and Kurona were pretty much surgically attached and Mio and Takase were a little bit awkward around each other. And I was avoiding the purple-haired boy, Gakupo, vigorously.

"Can we go off campus for lunch?" Gumi whined in her playful way.

"Well, we can, but freshmen can't," Meiko informed us, we didn't know a lot of the school rules. Hitoshi and Gumi's face fell(well not literally).

"We could bring you two back something," I said.

"You two could just eat in the cafeteria, duh," Yone muttered.

"Hey, Yone! We don't want to leave our little friends behind," Kiba ruffled Yone's hair carelessly.

"Let's just eat here, together. Geez!" Mio huffed, Takase put his hand on her shoulder and they both pretty much jumped through the roof.

"Yah! We should all just eat together," Kurona grabbed at Hitoshi's jacket a little.

"Well, I'm going to Detective Delicious, anyone want to join me?" Yone announced.

"What do you two want?" Meiko took out a pad and paper.

"A number 2, with special sauce," Hitoshi pried Kurona's fingers off of his jacket.

"Number 5 with tortilla chips and guacamole," Gumi looked at Meiko's paper as she wrote.

"I'll have a number 3, no hot sauce, please," Kurona muttered.

"Fine, bye," Mio and Takase said together, then Mio glared at him.

We all eventually made it to Detective Delicious without anyone being killed(Mio and Yone almost changed that). Meiko and the guys ordered for everyone while the other girls got an area to sit, I went to the bathroom. The bathroom was empty, other than me. I looked in the mirror and sighed, "I can be a great Vocaloid."

"I bet you can," a smooth voice came from behind me. I shrieked and turned to see a purple-haired boy. "Nice to see you, too."

"What the hell are you doing in the girl's bathroom!"

"I wanted to finish what we started," he walked closer to me.

"No no no no! Get away from me!" I put my hands in front of me, and on his rockin' chest, to block him. I kept pushing, but he quickly wrapped his arms around and got REALLY close to me.

"You know you want me," and he kissed me.

I pushed away and yelled, "Stop it!" but he got his lips on mine again. This stupid, HOT, guy was intoxicating me. I hate to say it, but I kissed him back. We moved our arms around each other. WE were there in that room and it was just US in the universe then. And I hate to say it, but I loved every second of it.

Then someone was laughing and we both turned to see Meiko. "Oh my sake! This is crazy! You're such a pedophile, Gakupo! Come on, honey," Meiko pulled me away and to a table. Everyone was there, so we all took our food and went back to school.

**Takase's POV**

Mio's locker was 2 lockers away from mine, but she was so awkward around me that I hated always being with her. But I loved it at the same time. After lunch, I finally got her alone. "You can't keep ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just-"

"God Damnit, Mio!" that got her silent. "I know you like me, too." I kissed her, more roughly this time.

Mio smacked me and growled, "I don't like you! How could I like the most popular guy in our old school. That'd be too obvious."

"And it'd be too obvious if I liked some dumb blonde. Come on, Mio. You and I both know that you feel the same way. You've always been a bad liar," I bore into her eyes. Her pretty tan eyes.

"I can't believe we were ever friends."

"And I can't believe you haven't cracked yet," and then she kissed me back.

**Noen's POV**

Twila had gone off to be besties with Rin and Taylor was just a rowdy jerk, so I wandered around alone a lot. But one day, Taylor came up to me with a scheme.

"Hey, Buddy!"

"What do you want, Tay?" I scowled up at him as I marked my place in a book.

"I need your help with this hot chick," Taylor beamed.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to take something from her, give it to me so I can give it back. I'm gonna play the hero with this chick," he stared at something behind me like it was his lunch.

I turned to see Gumi, the green-haired angel I had paid extra attention to since I came to this school. "You want Gumi?"

"That's the hottie's name? Cool!" he looked at her some more. "So you're gonna help me, right?"

"It's not like I have a choice," I got up and walked over to her. "Hey."

She flashed me this adorable, perfect smile and said, "Hi! You're one of the new Vocaloids, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Noen," I shook her hand like a timid idiot.

"I'm Gumi, nice to meet you… Did-Did you need something?" she giggled a little.

"I-… We have art together, so you know about our project: draw what you find beautiful?" I didn't want to steal from her.

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping you would let me draw you. I won't make you look bad, I promise," I'm a great artist.

"Oh! Okay, I can't believe you're asking me!" she giggled more, so cute! We kept talking for awhile and walked away from Taylor.

Rebecca: Hey! Sorry that I was so lazy on this chapter. In the comments, tell me whaat you want to happen in the next chapter. Love ya!


End file.
